Transport Choas
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: A revision of Transport Choas. Hope that Gamemaster is please with this one.
1. Default Chapter

TRANSPORT CHAOS (REVISION #1.0)  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
  
Note 1:  
  
Mega-Man and his reality is owned by Capcom.  
Mario, Link and ????? and their reality are owned by Nintendo of American.   
Sonic and his reality is owned by SEGA, Division of Industrion Cartoons (DiC),  
and Archie Comics.   
Anothony Bault and his reality, the Arcidan, Sir Eric of Larson Clan,   
and Gardania, are owened by Anthony Bault.  
Don't sue me or make sure that Bault goes medi-evil on your shark-like hides.  
  
  
This is a rewrite of Transport Choas.   
######################################################  
  
The Arciadn was heading back to their were circling in the theather room. They had just finish  
MiSTing Dr. Thinker's work, "What If Meowth was a Girl", and learned the Gamemaster, Anthony Bault,  
is a 26-year who watches and plays Pokemon, because he loves RPG and Japanese animation. Right, know, Bault  
was still playing his Pokemon Crystral game. Tails and Amy were reading the second Harry Potter book.   
  
"TROUBLE! A UFO IS ATTACK THE CASTLE!" stated a Mushroom voice.   
  
"Comming Toad!" stated Bault.   
  
##################################################################  
  
When he got the Mushroom Kigdom castle, a sliver UFO was ramming the Mushroom  
Castle, it was pretty small, and look more like a high-tech helicoptor, he laughed when  
he saw who was inside it.  
  
"Tassaga? I thought Mario kicked you butt!" Bault remarked  
  
"Chgajus Gahgyugyua Jajshugan Gusjganu Erusa!" Tassaga replied.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
Tassaga's purple face looked confused, then a moment he hit a button. "As I was saying,  
Arcidain, Mario didn't kick my butt, he wreck my ship!!! Took me years to rebuilt it! If my accestors,  
the Tasserns were here, you be dead by the time of next birthday, human! But I was wondering, why do  
you look like a human accountant."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME AN ACCOUTANT!!!!! The name is Anthony! I'm a decent of Sir Eric! And the new  
Gamemaster!"  
  
"Looks more a Accoutant master to me! What are you going do? Check me saving account?" laughed  
Tassaga.  
  
If Bault was a cartoon, his ears will be smoking very hard, and his mouth tossing fire. Thought he  
expect Tassaga to evil, he wasn't expect Tassaga to very rotten to his speak.   
  
"You a again? What do you a want a this time around, a you lame alien." stated Mario. "I would love to  
throw a monkey wrench a into your plan this!"  
  
"And I had a sercet weapon that will drestory you all!!!!!!!!!!!! And no evil the Final Powers of that  
Accountant Master, could save you!!!"  
  
"What's a that?" asked Luigi. "A robot master? Metal Sonic?"  
  
"No! This!" stated Tassaga as he picked a huge rod with a star on top of it.  
  
"That a can't be the star rod!!!" Mario stated. "Koopa a give a me  
a hard time a with it!"  
  
"Mario! I got Sonic and Mega-Man, hope they can help!!!" stated Toad.   
  
"You can't catch me!" Sonic stated as he sonic-spin Tassaga's ship into mess of heck.  
  
Tassaga landed. He was a purple alien in a red armor, just like the comic book version  
of him. "Star Rod, remove Sonic's speed!"  
  
Sonic slow-down like crazy. "What happen?"  
  
"Tassaga used the Star Rod to remove your super-speed." Anthony Bault.  
  
"As David, says 'If that was a joke, it's not PHRACKING funny!' The only way to remove  
my speed is to remove my shoes. And they still on."  
  
"Why don't you try to run?" Tassaga say with a very wide grin on his face.   
  
Sonic started to walk, slowly, then he started to jog, then he tried to run, but no how hard, he tries  
he was stuck in jogging mode. He start to cussed in Ancient Modius.  
  
Tassaga stoped laughing when a plasma blast from Mega-Man's arm cannon start firing. Tassaga  
look some who hadn't move in over 30 centuries.   
  
"What are you?" asked Tassaga.  
  
"I'm Mega-Man, and you going to dust when I'm done with you!" Mega-Man replied.  
  
"Are you a robot?" asked Tassaga.  
  
"Yeah!" Mega-Man stated as he fired another.  
  
"That's easy to take care off! Star Rod! Erase Mega-Man's programing!!!!"   
  
Mega-Man's body frozen and fell down like thumb. Zelda, Protoman, Peach  
and Tails arrived with their Descendancy Powers activied. Bault actived his.  
  
"What the heck?" Protoman stated. "Toad call us! What is heck is that rotten eggplant  
with the face."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME A EGGPLANET!" Tassaga shouted.. "FOR THAT! I'M GOING TO ELIMATE YOU!!!!"  
  
TWO WORDS could only give meaning to the battle: UTTER CHOAS! Tassaga was moving faster then   
Bault thought he would be. Mario and Luigi were trying to jump on him, but they usually miss by   
a few inches. Protoman was firing like crazy. Zelda slinging arrows like their was no tommorrow.   
Peach and Tails were tossing spells left and right. Bass who come with Protoman was trying to blast  
Star Rod out of Tassaga's hand. Tassaga had waving the hand forcing Star Rod tossing stars at them and   
having a huge ray gun in the other hand . Bault used the psychic power to push the Star Rod from  
out from Tassaga. It fall and Bault run to get it!   
  
The star on top light flahes like crazy, and when it clean, no one was left, expect  
Tassaga.  
  
####################################################################  
  
  
A small pink creature was walking thought Dreamworld. His name was Kirby. Kirby was heros  
of Dreamworld. He saw three mysterious looking human, a plantiod, a two animaliod, and three robot. The human  
who had the face of a bored accoutant was the first to look up to him.   
  
"Who are you? And what do you look like an accoutant?" asked Kirby.   
  
"Don't call me that. The name is Anthony."   
  
"Anthony -- The Gamemaster?" Kirby replied.   
  
"How do you know?" Anthony.  
  
"I'm protect your dreams." Kirby replied. "Dream Lord and Dream Lady told me. In Moduis, they would  
be call Fate and Density."  
  
"I should hadn't know better." Bault remarked.   
  
"Who are the follow creatures?" Kirby askes.  
  
"The human are Mario, Luigi, and Princess. The plantiod is Princess Peach. The two animals are  
Sonic and Tails. Three robots are Mega-Man, Bass, and Protoman."  
  
Kirby kises the Princess awake. Priness Peach and Zelda just stared into Kirby's big  
eyes. Kirby shocked the Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Tails. Then he turned to Mega-Man, Bass  
and Protoman, and he quicky got them up and running again. Thought Bass had to insert  
Dr. Light's card back into Mega-Man, so he get quicky up to see.  
  
After explain to Mega-Man and Kirby of what happen in the Mushroom Kindgom. Mario heard  
Kirby voice sound familar.  
  
"You were Geno!!" Mario stated.  
  
Kirby stated. "You right on that count!"   
  
"But according to Geno, his real name was unprounnable, right?" asked Luigi, who hadn't been  
in the adventure.   
  
"Err...I had no idea that Kirby was pronnauble in that world." Kirby remarked.   
  
"Well, we do had a Jack Kirby in our world?" Mario stated.  
  
"He's not dead in your world?" asked Bault.   
  
"Nope." Mario replied. "But he did retired from comic books for now."  
  
"So what are we going to about this alien nutball?" asked Mega-Man, hoping to get things back  
on track.   
  
"NOTHING!" a voice remarked from the outside. It was Tassaga who was runnign.  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE! THE STAR ROD? HOW DID HE GOT IT?" Kirby shouted. "The Star Rod should  
be in the Dream Temple.  
  
"I wish I know!" replied Bault.  
  
"Let's get him together!" stated Bass.  
  
Kirby nodded.  
  
Kirby and his friends start to follow Tassaga, thought the lands, until Tassaga past a huge tree.   
  
"I should had know, we going to past him. Woody, can you let us by?" Bault  
  
Woody shooked is body.  
  
"I guess a that me a no." stated Mario.  
  
"Watch me. Old Stump here, never knows what's coming." Kirby stated. Kirby avoided spiked balls  
and sallows apples and toss them back at Woody, after a bit.  
  
"KIRBY? What happen?" asked Woody.  
  
"I think the Star Rod in Tassaga as been turning Dreamland's creautres evil." Bault remarked.  
  
"Holy stars!" Kirby remarked. "Let's just hope he doesn't reach King De De before we beat him."  
  
The case was on. Thought many areas of Dreamland, they moved close and close until Kirby remark  
"Not here, please!"  
  
"King De De's area?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
####################################################################  
  
The team slowly and cafefully make they way to King De De's throne room. King De De was   
sleeping.  
  
"Tassaga? That alien? Hear about him. Trouble maker. Dream up the attack against Sassaraga. Mario  
kicked his butt!" King De De. "Can I help?"  
  
"Sure!" Bault stated, noting that when King De De is no effected by someone, he's a good guy.   
  
King De De quicky called for his hammer and two loyal bodyguards. "Lets's go!"  
  
##################################################################  
  
Tassara was shock to see the heroes again. The robots were blasting weapons like they  
was no tomorrow. Bault was using pyschic powers to make him look a torando and using  
both his Gamemaster sword and his lightsaber Kirby was sucking tars from the enemies that King De De  
hammered. Zelda was firing her bow, while the plumbers brothers jump around tossing area things   
left and right. Sonic was super-speeding again, trying to stop Tassaga's attacks. This time around  
that battle ended when Bault finally used his hand to grape it.   
  
"Good work!" shouted a male voice. "Tassaga, you shouldn't had know better."  
  
"Hi, Dream Lord." stated Bault.  
  
"Greatings, Anthony. You can be Fate." stated Fate. "Nice work. But how in heck did you get here.  
  
"Well, Fate. It's a long story." Bault remarked. Then he explain what happen to him to this point. Fate nodded afer  
the story.  
  
"I will return to the the same location where you start this adventure." Fate stated.  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Mushroom Kindgom were crying for their missing Princess, when a light flash, Bault and his friends  
appear.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" Toad stated. "Where have you been?"  
  
"We want to Dreamland." Bault remarked.  
  
"Meet Kirby didn't you?" asked Toad.   
  
"Yeah. He was aslo Geno." replied Mario.   
  
"Geno? That puppet that boy had?" Toad remark.   
  
"How did you know?" remarked Bault.  
  
"After the battle, I need to tell what happen to everyone, so Mario and me told  
the Mushroom Kingdom what happen to us, about our friends, and even how  
Bowser helped out." Peach stated.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, Princess. I got a date with a RPG game." Bault stated. "Hope, one of  
Koopa Kids didn't play it."   
  
##############THE END##################################################  
  
Bault, how do you like this one?  
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker 


	2. 

TRANSPORT CHOAS (REVISION #1.0) -- Part 2  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
NEW REALITY NOTES:   
  
Spyro and his reality is owned by Universal, Inc. and Insomanic Inc.  
I owned King Patrick Nograd, Lord Gerald Nograd, , Queen  
Irene Nograd, and Princess Kelly Nograd.  
  
###################################################  
  
It was a week after the choas in Dreamland. Bault was busying  
playing Crazy Taxi, that he accidently falled a sleep, while  
he was sleeping Fate, transport him to somewhere.  
  
###########################################################  
  
Two girl were fighting. One was a huge black-clothed green monster with 9 metal  
arms wearing a black dress and a black hat. She was holding a broom and was chasing  
a smaller white dress woman. The smaller woman was holding a small book.  
  
"Give up, you pest of princess!" the large woman stated.   
  
"Like forget it, you old hag!" the small woman remarked.  
  
"No one call Master Spidera a old hag and lives to tell about it!" the large woman,  
Mistress Spidera, retorted.   
  
"I lived thought many of your tricks and plots." the small woman, the Princess,  
replied.  
  
"We see about that! This plot is fool proof." Spidera remarked.  
  
"How many times did you plans fall?" asked Princess as she  
fired a lighting spell, that force Spidera to fall into the pit.  
  
"NOOOOOO!! YOU CAN'T WIN!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Spidera  
  
"Common Villain Cliches #22,129,398." replied Princess. The Princess  
discover a huge book with a lots of a lots pages,   
  
"This must be Ms. Huge-Hag's book. If I was prince, I take it and toss into the ocean, but  
since I'm a Princess, I going to little version of a eye for eye. But first, I little look thought  
to see if any of my ancestor's book pages are in it."   
  
#############################################################  
  
Bault awoke up in different bed.   
  
"At least this better then my normal job." he heard a boy remarked.  
  
"What kind of job?" asked Bault.  
  
"An royal accoutant for royal family." the boy remarked. "The name is Piyri. I  
please no fairy jokes, I really had a earful of them. Mostly from Princess Kelly,  
herself."  
  
Bault snicked. "What job are you now?"  
  
"Oops! That's remind me, I had to tell the King Patrick and Queen Irene Nogard when you are up." Piyri  
replied. "By the way, what's you name?"  
  
"Anthony Bault." replied Bault. "Call me Anthony."  
  
"Job?"  
  
"Gamemaster. But I like to be cal Anthony, if that's ok."  
  
"Don't worry, but just beware, Princess Kelly loves to call people on they look, and you look a..."  
  
"Accoutant." groaned Bault. "In think we in the same boat."  
  
"Not exectly, thought that what she means. She thinks her terms is more PC, but the queen  
and king think it's just hogwash city."  
  
With in moments, Piyri had turn the King Patrick and Queen Irene. The King Patrick  
and Queen Irene led Bault to the theather room. Bault told him all the adventures he been  
on since on. When he got finished with this story about the "Dark Gamemaster" adventure,  
a small girl dress in a white shirt and white skirt. She was holding a small book, she tooked  
at the Bault and stated the follow:  
  
"Hey, isn't he going to be one of your number-crusher?" asked girl.   
  
Half-red face, and half-wondering Bault asked. "What's a number-crusher?"  
  
"An accoutant." the girl replied.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME ACCOUTANT." Bault shouted.  
  
  
"Did I touch a nerve?" asked Kelly.  
  
Bault just nodded.  
  
Kelly asked. "Then what's your name?"  
  
"My name is Anthony. Use that." Bault stated.,  
  
"He's aslo the Gamemaster." Patrick told Kelly.  
  
Kelly replied. "But Lord Gerald 'Traveler' Nograd write that he was dead."  
  
"Accidently I'm a decent of Sir Eric." Bault stated. He floated Kelly's book  
to him.  
  
"HOLY BUTTONS!!!! Was that pychic power?" asked Kelly.  
  
"Yep." stated Bault.  
  
"We know lot about the Companions, and much of each world. If fact,   
my family is decent of the Traveler, Lord Gerald Nogard, himself."  
  
"In fact, our local foture teller told us that Kelly will be the next Traveler.   
But in order for her to use her Descendancy Power. She must find the   
figure out who to enter the Dragon statue near the town gate."  
  
"I had used many magic in this book." Kelly remarked. "And I didn't  
even open the Dragon staute. I found some writting on the wall,  
and it's seem to be a clue: Magic may work on some,   
but this is not magic."  
  
"Pychics." Bault statued. "Which I happen to be one."   
  
"Great!" Kelly shouted.   
  
###################################################   
  
The Dragonhead was lying outside the town gate. Bault lauched  
a pychic message to the Dragonhead, opening it up.   
  
"And I wonder where is portal leads to." Bault remarked.   
  
Bault and Kelly enter the portal....  
  
######################################################  
  
And exit, in another Dragonhead, thought the things outside were different,  
instead of humans, it was dragons.  
  
"Hey! Which one of you is the Gamemaster and which one of you is the Traveller?"  
an Dragon asked.  
  
"Neither one." Bault stated. "We are their descendants."  
  
"Hey!" a bear grumbled. "What's that accoutant doing out of my gem counting  
room."   
  
"DON'T CALL ME AN ACCOUTANT!!!"Bault stated. The bear down-right fainted.  
  
A teenage dragon voice. "Moneybag fainted. There's the master keys to the Dragon  
Banks and Avalar Banks."  
  
"Hey! Spyro." Bault shouted.  
  
The dragon gaped for air when he here is name.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Spyro asked.  
  
"Some people at 'Insonamic' with games with based on your adventures  
against Ripto, Gnasty Gorc, and that lizard witch."  
  
"So which one of you is the Traveler's decendant?" asked Spyro.  
  
"It's me.." replied Kelly.  
  
"So, this youg name is the Gamemaster decendant?" asked Spyro.  
  
"That's right. Name's Anthony. Call me that. Ok?" asked Bault.  
  
"Sure." Spyro stated. "But first."  
  
Spyro rammed the bear.  
  
"Moneybag." Spyro groan. "You know stealing is against the law. Why did you do it"  
  
Moneybag replied. "After we come back from fairy world! I found out my  
stocks option when down the toilet."  
  
"What stocks?"  
  
"Avalar Question Inc." stated Moneybag. "By 0.5 cents."  
  
"Lose a little of money, and he's goes all-out-of-wheck." stated  
a rabbit in brown dress. Bault guessed she was Bianca,  
the old aid of the lizard witch. She was following another bear dress  
in a rich woman's clothing. Bault guess the bear was Ms. Moneybag.  
  
"I see that you found Ms. Moneybag." Spyro remarked.  
  
"Pay him back, Bianca." Ms. Moneybag.  
  
Bianca chanted a small, and turned Moneybag into a small coin.   
  
Spyro, Bianca, and Ms. Moneybag giggled. "This isn't funny."  
  
################################################  
  
"So you want to find your portals?" Spyro asked.  
  
"You had to go underground in Dragon Shore." an huge dragon. "By  
the way, Spyro is the dragon decent of the Traveler. He sure go with you.  
All the portals to each world is there."  
  
###########################################################  
  
With in moments, Spyro, Bault and Kelly were walking underground in Dragon  
Shore's park area.  
  
"Ooop!""Did Dick Clark visit here?""Who?""Spyro,I tell you later.""LIGHT!"  
  
With moments, they discover they were portals, with names on it. Mobius,  
Gardenia, Earth 1, Earth 2 (Neo-Earth, Bault guessed), and Hyrule.  
  
Bault checked the Mobius. It ended up in Station Square's ticket booth, must  
to suprize of the ticket teller. The Hyrule portal ended up in near Zorans' lake.  
Earth 2 portal ended up at the same location that Bault first meet Megaman but on  
top of the one of the clothing store. Hyrule ended up town closes to Zelda  
castle. Earth 1's portal ended opening up the Eygtian's Sphinx from the inside. On the wall, was note from the   
Traveler.  
  
"Good luck, our decentants. You going to need it. Signed Lord Gerald Nograd."  
  
"Thank you, Traveller." Bault stated  
  
#############IT'S OVER FOR NOW!!!!!!!!!################################  
############THE END OF PART II######################################  
  
I had to return Kelly.   
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker 


	3. 

TRANSPORT CHOAS  
  
PART 3  
  
REALITY NOTES  
Donkey Kong the Second (a.k.a Donkey Kong Jr.), and his reality is owned by Nintendo, Inc. and Rare.  
  
###########################################################  
  
"What's wrong with the two Italian-Americans?" Koopa asked Bault one day. He was looking kind of upset.  
  
Bault stated clamily the following, "They seems to be letters forcing Peach to give a group of replities  
  
the Mushroom Kindgom. But they been spotten of repilites spotten almost every civillan area of Arcidain,  
  
but it's seem there keeping their distance of Spyro's world."  
  
"If it was me, I won't afaird of fire-breath. Dragon and turtles are in the related, to make a long  
  
story short, Bault." Koopa. "But I do know of a old rival from Kong Island."  
  
"Capt. Kool?" aked Bault. "The villain of 'Donkey Kong Country' series'?"  
  
"He's a lizard and he's also out to get me." Koopa stated. "Any way he can."  
  
"How do I get there?"  
  
"Kura!"  
  
Bault was shocked to see a female Lakitu to floating down.  
  
"But she's female." Bault was shocked.  
  
"Like Ms. Taodstoald is the only who picks girl to hold offices." Koopa cracked.  
  
"Kura, I like you to take Bault to see if Mr. Lizard Hook is up to his slimy tricks again."  
  
"Kool? That dumb lizard. Perission to toss him over-body." asked Kura.  
  
"Ask Anthony" replied  
  
#################################################################  
  
Kura took him west, into the Jungle. "We better get Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong while  
  
we hear. We might be needing them."  
  
When they landed, they discover Megaman and Bass were there. They told Bualt  
  
that Amy were checking on Nintendo games villain that fight the replites, and discover Kool  
  
in one of Bault's game instrution for "Donkey Kong Country" for the Super Nintendo System.  
  
A old ape appear. He was in hold a chair.  
  
"Can't you guys be any noise? You could a wake up the dead!" Cranky Kong shouted.  
  
"Hey! Dad, Can't you be any more annoying." Donkey Kong replied.  
  
"I thought Donkey Kong didn't had a dead." tought Bass.  
  
"Cranky Kong is the first Kong. Donkey Kong is know as Donkey Kong Jr. to Mario."  
  
"Don't bring that up." Donkey Kong remarked. "Give me a bad nightmares."  
  
"So what brings a stupid-looking accoutant here." Cranky Kong muttered.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME ACOUNTANT!!!" Bault shouted.  
  
"OUCH! MY HEADING ADIE!" Cranky Kong shouted.  
  
"He's the new Gamemaster, Anthony Bault. He's decent of Sir Eric  
  
of the Larson Clan." Kura remarked. "We were going  
  
to see Capt. Kool and his Koolings are up to no-good."  
  
"You count me in." Donkey Kong. :But please just call me Donkey Kong. Ok?"  
  
"Sure,, if you call Anthony." replied Bault.  
  
"Fine, Anthony." Donkey Kong replied.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Capt. Kooling is usually on deck." Donkey Kong stated. "I don't know what's  
  
going."  
  
"People in the civillan area have been spotten replities and notes had been delivered  
  
to Princess Peach about the Mushroom Kindgom. Koopa thinks Kool is trying  
  
to pull the wools over the Mushroom Kindgom about."  
  
"Hmmmm." Donkey Kong. "I be sticking out like a sore thumb. Diddy Kong  
  
is out looking for some new banana tree."  
  
"Mega-Man and Bass? Can you bait Kool away?" asked Bualt  
  
"A decoy." Mega Man asked  
  
When Bault nodded, he saw that Bass had a nasty grin on his face.  
  
#####################################################################  
  
A Kooling reported to his boss. An lizard with a pirate fetish compelete with  
  
a pirate hat.  
  
"Yo! We got some land lovers with strange cannons that are blast more then bombs at our ship, Capt'!"  
  
"Grab a few koolings and teach those land lover apes, that new tricks are cool in the Koolings' book."  
  
laugh Capt. Kool.  
  
"Ayi, Ayi! Capt'" replied the the Kooling.  
  
#################################################################  
  
Kura had floated Bualt to Kool's ship's crow mest, in which Bault but the monster-side  
  
crow bird to sleep.  
  
"Now for Kool."  
  
"You don't to look afar, but why would Koopa send a stupid female Lakitu and what looks  
  
like one of Crankie's accoutanting apes."  
  
"DON'T CALL ME AN ACCOUTANT!!!!!!!!!" yelled Bault.  
  
"I call you everything, including 'Late for Dinner'." Kool remarked.  
  
"Hello, Koolie." stated familar voice to Kool.  
  
"Kong. Long time, no smell." Kool remarked.  
  
The battle started. Kool start to throw some of ship's chests. Kong usually grab them and toss them back.  
  
Kura did what Lukitas do best: throw Spikes down on the floor, keepingBault, Kong and Kool on  
  
their toes. Bault tossed pychic powers to Kool. After a few mintunes of battling, Kool was looking  
  
worn out. Kool explain that he and Capt. Syrup had a deal going on. If he successfully  
  
conviced that Koopa turned back to evil, Capt. Syrup will become his first mate, but if he fail  
  
Capt. Syrup would make him her janitor on her ship. He written the the notes for Princess Peach and make his Koolings appear quicky and return quicky to make it look like Koopa still had spy-out.  
  
Just then another pirate ship. "Look like you lose, Kool. Looks you become janitor on my ship  
  
for a long time." A female pirate yelled.  
  
"That's Capt. Syrup." Kool. "I won't forget this! I get my revenge!!!!!!"  
  
#################################################################  
  
Meanwhile, in Packbell's base.  
  
"How are you feeling M.S.?" Packball asked.  
  
[I had better days.] A metal hedgehog replied. [According to your up-dates. Robotnick  
  
is defeat?]  
  
"Correct, M.S." replied Packball.  
[I GOING TO KILL SONIC FOR THIS!!] remarked the metal hedgehog as red eye shined  
  
in the dark. [NO ONE CAN DEFET METAL SONIC!!!!! NOT EVEN THAT HEDGEHOG!!!!!]  
  
Packbell laugh filled the room, soon joined in by Metal Sonic's laugh.  
#########THE END########################################### 


	4. 

TRANSPORT CHOAS   
PART 4  
  
  
Dear Mario,  
  
You better get your pasta-loving butt out the theater,  
unless you like to lose your voice, yelling at "FAAAAN-BOOOY"  
at me or Bault.   
  
Signed  
Dr. Thinker  
  
  
P.S. If you don't, don't say I didn't warn you!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REALITY NOTES:  
Pokemon and it's reality is owned by Nintendo, GameFreak,  
and 4Kids. (This based on the television universe)  
  
#############################################  
  
"Loooooooook likeeeeee Teeeeeaaaammmmmm Rooooock   
iiiiiisssssss blastiiiiiinggggg offff againnnnnn!" groaned  
the three stupid members of Team Rocket. The one  
who been trying to get Ash Ketchum's Pikachu.   
  
When they recovered.   
  
"I can't belive they win again!" Jessie, a red-hair girl remarked.  
She was dress in a whitish-blue uniform with a red "R" on it.   
  
"Belive it!" James muttered. James and Jessie dress similar uniform,  
expect Jessie's blouse stopped before her bellybutton.   
  
"Dhat's not a way for a Team Rocket member to talk!" A cat Pokemon,  
Meowth. Meowth was the only talking Pokemon in the world. He's been  
trying to help Jessie and James to get Pikachu, but with out success.   
  
"Now where in the world is the twerp!" Jessie stated.  
  
"He's going to Olivine, if he wants another gym badge!"  
Meowth remarked. "He's hook on them."  
  
"I wonder what Gym Leader look like or which Pokemon use."  
James.  
  
"I don't care as long as we steal her or his Pokemon." Meowth remarked.  
  
The three villain laughed  
  
###################################################  
  
Ash Ketchum, and his friends, Misty and Brock were walking  
down the road when they discover a human in the room.  
  
"What in heck is human doing face down in  
a dirt road?" asked Ash Ketchum.   
  
"Hmmm. He's not blooding any thing." Brock stated. "We should  
take him to the Pokemon center before he catches a cold."  
  
################################################  
  
Link was flying away from Metal Sonic. "By Din's flame,  
this guy is tough!"  
  
[Give up, you fleshing!] Metal Sonic stated. [You don't  
had a ghost of change of betting me!]  
  
"We see about that!" Protoman replied. He and Mega-Man  
was firing Clashman's weapon.   
  
Just then, Metal Sonic was attack by behind by Tails,  
Sonic and Bault. Tails was blasting magic, Sonic  
was doing his sonic spin. Mega-Man and Protoman were  
firing Clashman's weapon. Bault was doing  
cutting with his pychic sword. Soon, Metal Sonic's body  
was cut into pieces.  
  
[IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BE DEFEAT!] Metal Sonic stated.  
  
"Alas, poor Metal Sonic." Bault stated.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Tails asked.  
  
"I tell you later." Bault stated.  
  
[YOU WILL NOT HAD A LATER. PACKBELL GIVE ME  
A SUPRIZE!] Metal Sonic stated. [SELF-DRESTION IN  
3 SECONDS!]   
  
KAAAAABOOOOOM!!!!!!!  
  
  
##############################################  
  
"He's coming around." Nurse Joy stated.   
  
"About time!" Misty remarked.   
  
"He's looks like a accoutant." Ash stated.   
  
"Mr. Ketchum, please, don't call me a accoutant!!!!!!" Bault remarked.   
  
"Hoooow diiiiid yooooo know?" asked Ash.   
  
"Simple. You, Misty and Brock are cartoon show in my world." Bault.  
  
"I rather had a soap opera." Misty stated. "Then a cartoon."  
  
"More like a horror movie." Ash stated.  
  
Misty tooked out her hammer and nailed Ash on the head.  
  
"Look at all the Sparrows." Ash remarked.  
  
Brock and Pikachu rolled their eyes and sighed.  
  
"When are you getting marry?" asked Nurse Joy.  
  
"ME MARRY HER/HIM!!!! I WOULD MARRY HER/HIM IF  
SHE/HE WAS THE LAST GIRL/BOY ON THE PLANET!!!!!!!  
both Ash and Misty stated at the same time. "Her/She/Girl" for Ash's stated.  
"Him/He/Boy" for Misty's statement.   
  
Ash's Pikachu rolled his eyes.  
##############################################  
  
After Nurse Joy give Bault a clean bill of health. Bault  
discovered that he musted had been tossed out of his  
normal universe accidently by Metal Sonic's self-drestion. Nurse  
Joy had discover a little bit of pychic power, so she called a Gym Leader  
from the Kanto region.  
  
"I had feeling it's Sabrina." Bault stated.   
  
"The Pychic Pokemon Gym Leader?" Brock asked.  
  
Bault nodded.  
  
"I was wondering how Haunter is doing." Ash Ketchum muttered outlound to himself.  
  
"He's doing fine. He's a Gengar now." a sixteen-year-old girl voice remarked. She was  
standing between Misty and Brock now.  
  
"Hi, Sabrina. Still playing around with your pychic powers?" asked Bault.   
  
Sabrina nodded. "And dealing with the Pokemon trainers. Darn! Those dark Pokemon  
trainers give me more trouble..."  
  
"Did some say trouble." stated Jessie.  
  
"Not this again." muttered Ash.   
"And me with out a Pokemon." muttered Bault.   
  
"And you better make it double." stated a  
  
"To protect the universe from po....."   
  
"What happen to Team Rocket?" asked Ash Ketchum.  
  
Sabrina grinned. "I transported them to a famous landmark."  
  
"Which one?" asked Misty.  
  
"They taking a dip a lake in Scotland." replied Sabrina.  
  
"Loch Ness?" asked Bault.   
  
"Guity as charged." replied Sabrina. "Holy psions, you must be  
the one Nurse Joy asked me to help out. Perission to read your mind."  
  
"Perision granted." Bault stated.  
  
Sabrina read Bault mind. Sabrina read is memories from going back  
from Metal Sonic's attack down to the first meeting with Koopa. When  
she finished.   
  
"What wrong with them! Sonic is NOT A HEDGEHOG! He's a blue Sandshrew." stated  
Sabrina.   
  
"On my Earth. Sonic IS a HEDGEHOG!" replied Bault.   
  
Ash Ketchum asked. "Is just me or this guy is more stupid then me?"  
  
Misty remarked. "No one is more stupid then you."  
  
Ash Ketchum rermarked "Then explained why I had all eight badges of Kanto league,  
ended up in the top 16 at the Ingendo Pleatu, gotten all four Orange League badges  
and defeat Drake, plus I got 4 of the Johto Leagues badges."  
  
Misty remarked. "You just got lucky."   
  
Brock and Pikachu rolled their eyes.   
  
"Do you had way to return him to his world?" asked Brock.  
  
"Yes. But it's requires a very rare stone a Pychic Stone. It's so rare that  
no had found anyone since United Nation outlaw it after World War II."  
replied Sabrina.   
  
"Did Hitler had to do some with it?" Bault asked.  
  
"Hit the crooked nail right on the head." Sabrina replied. "He was planning  
on using Pychic Pokemon to make the leaders of the Allis countries  
act so insane that he could take charge, but a group of British  
soliders stop his crooked plan."  
  
Nurse Joy replied. "Just recently,Jasmine..."  
  
"How's Jasmine's rock Pokemon doing?" asked Brock.  
  
"She switched when she evolved her Onix." answered  
Nurse Joy. "She's now the Steel Gym Leader."  
  
"Onix can't evolved, can't they?" asked Misty.   
  
"Yes, if you attach a metal coat to them." replied Nurse Joy. "She recently  
come by. She was talking about a boy in a blue shirt, who beated her Pokemon.."  
  
"Gary Oak!" Ash Ketchum shouted. "He's still ahead of me!"  
  
"Earth to Ash Ketchum," Misty remarked, "He's aways been ahead of you."  
  
"And was sorry that he did so much damaged to her Steelnix, that   
the boy give what he thought was a new kind of stone. A gray  
stone with a light red making liking like a brain. And she give me to me."  
  
Nurse Joy headed the same stone to the Sabrina.  
  
"HOLY PSIONS! THAT IS THE PYCHIC STONE!!" Sabrina shouted. "Now  
while I holding this over the hand. Think of area of your world you want to be  
at."  
  
"Got it!" Bault stated.  
  
######################################################  
  
Mario and Luigi were looking in the food court of the Mall of America,  
for Bault. Thought, they got a lot of fans; some for Mario, some for Luigi,  
,some for both of them, and heck a few a Koopa and his Koopa Troopers,  
but no clue for Bault, until both of them were crushed on the floor.  
  
"Must be the food court at the Mall of America." Bault stated.   
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" Mario and Luigi stated at the same time. Bault look down  
and saw two hats, one red and one green. He gotten up at the time.   
  
"Sorry, about that, Mario." Bault stated.  
  
"I felt better." Mario stated.   
  
"That's go a double a for me a too." remarked Luigi.   
  
"So what happen after Metal Sonic blowed himself off?" asked Bault.  
  
Luigi and Mario explained that Sonic and Tails runned Link out the area, before Metal Sonic  
went KABOOM. Mega-Man and Protoman were damaged, but it was repaired. Bass  
while searching area for Bault, discovered Metal Sonic's data chip which he give  
to Dr. Light.   
  
"So where had you been?" replied Mario.  
  
"The Pokemon universe." replied Bault.  
  
Mario fummed.  
  
######################THE END#########################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
#####################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	5. 

TRANSPORT CHOAS PART 5  
by Dr. Thinker.  
  
  
  
  
################NEO EARTH#######################  
###############NEO-CHICAGO######################  
  
  
"What's wrong, doc?" Mega-Man asked.   
  
"Reports of eight regenge robots doing vile acts." Dr. Light replied.   
  
"Did Dr. Wily broke out the prision again?" asked Mega-Man.  
  
"No, it's all my fault." stated a young female dressed human. She had a Eygtian-accent  
when she spoked. "The name's Dr. Alexanda Allena, It's all start when I learned that the Gamemaster broke it's his world's  
Sphinx when he open a portal on Spyro's universe. Instead of a portal, I discover nine metal  
robots each one loooking quiet differene. It's seem them be named after Gods of all regions' myth  
I awake one of them, Amon. Think of a taller Mega-Man, but not as taller as Mega-Man X."  
  
"About the same size as me or Bass." Protoman stated.   
  
"Correct. Amon awake. For a while, the robots were uncovered. Amon  
used his power to look at everything. It turn out that he didn't like it....and."  
  
"In otherwords, the eight robots started to wreck the world." Bass replied. "We need some facts  
on them."  
  
"I don't had much of them, just their names and pictures of them, which give to Light here."  
  
"The usual facts." Mega-Man monned. Each of them had a picture. Amon-Re did looked  
a just a few inches taller then Mega-Man, but shorter then Mega-Man X. He was  
dress in a orange armor similar to Mega-Man.  
  
The rest look more robotiod then humaniod: Seth, Zues, Ares, Radian, Shiva,  
Fridi, Odin, and Appollo."  
  
"Looks like some following Mega-Man V for the Game Boy." Roll joked.   
  
Mega-Man rolled his eyes."Yeah, instead had of Dr. Wily's name, looks who every built  
the Sphinx must had been a mythical freak."  
  
"Funny, you should mention that, they call them the Godbots." replied Mega-Man  
  
"Sounds like name of a lame Transformer-like show." Roll stated.  
  
"You thinking Gobots, aren't you?" asked Mega-Man.  
  
"Guity as charged, Roc." Roll stated.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to be in one heck of a battle against this robots." stated Mega-Man. "Even if Bass  
and Protoman back me up."  
  
"Oh, we had a lot more trouble." Dr. Light stated. "It's seem each one had had  
took over a different location."  
  
"We need some more power!" Bass stated. "Not that copying those chips that  
we got Wily's bots, and copycating the Stariod's powers will do any good, how   
knows if Wily's or one of his robot built it."  
  
"I had a idea." Protoman. "I been back right back."  
  
"MEGA-MAN!" shouted a human over a video-phone.   
  
"Looks someone call for you!" Dr. Allana replied.  
  
###########MOIBUS############################################  
  
"Oops!" Wendy O'Koopa stated.   
  
"What did you do?" asked Sally.  
  
"I broked Kelly's spellbook." Wendy replied, holding up two star-like mellions  
in one hands.  
  
"That's not bad. It's been like that!" Kelly replied.  
  
"Those star-mellions look like Decendent Powers." Tails remarked.   
  
"You think that mightt be Traveller's decendent powers?" Kelly asked "How much  
of Sonic's chili dogs did you eat?"  
  
Spyro snicked at this.  
  
"None." Tails replied. "The last time I ate one of this chili dogs, I was on the toilet  
for a looooooooooooooooooong time."  
  
"But why two?" Kelly asked.  
  
Protoman shouted "HERO COUNCIL FRONT AND CENTER!"  
  
Sonic asked. "WHASSSSUUUUUUP?"  
  
The rest of the hero, expect Protoman laughed. Protoman explain what's going on Neo-Earth,  
and had quicky gotten the hero council to Neo-Earth.  
  
##############NEO-EARTH#################################################  
  
"So how did Mega-Man do?" asked Protoman as he enter with Hero Council.  
  
"Not so hot." Mega-Man groaned. "It's seem if the boss clam the ground of Adamman."  
  
"If we going to rust." Bass stated. "How about rust them up."  
  
"Sounds like good idea." Tails remarked. "How about we team up."  
  
"We just got a call from a studio in Neo-Hollywood. Fridi's been using it as her bass." Mega-Man.  
"Tried to reach her three times. First time, falled into a spiked pit. Second, the old-fashion  
spikes on the wall trick, which was one of old Wily's favorite jokes. Third, gotten blast  
by Fridi herself, thought I had little or no energy left."   
  
Kelly replied"We split up in three groups of three thingiods, lead by one of robots. Each of us will pick one robots  
to drestory. If any non-robot human, Hyrulian, plantiod, or animaliod is injury or tired out, can come back to replace  
them."  
  
"I'm going to rechangelle Fridi, Mega-Man. The Neo-Hollywood big-wig is giving my circuts a hard time. Who's coming  
with me."  
  
Mario and Sonic raised their hands.   
  
"I'm going after Ares." Bass stated. "He's in the Robot Mesuem."  
  
Knuckles and Bault raised their hands.  
  
"I'm going after Appollo." Protoman stated. "He's at the largest ultravoilet ray collotor on  
this world."  
  
Tails and Luigi rasied their hands.  
  
#################A FEW HOURS LATER##################################  
  
"Hmmmmmm. Good work! Mega-Man. Seem that you got the Fridi Beam, a Ice Man/Genmin-Man  
like weapon."  
  
Two BINGS followed. "Looks like Bass and Protoman's team trashed Ares and Appollo, and  
gotten Ares's Doom Arrows and Appollo's Flame Bombs."  
  
"Nice hit, Bault!" Bass stated. "Thought Knuckles going to a little sore with you."  
  
"Nothing like Julie-Su's cooking to cheer him up." Bault joked.  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Knuckles groaned.   
  
"Where's Kelly?" asked Spyro. "I thought she will be here."  
  
"I don't know where she is." Dr. Allena replied.  
  
"Something here is rotten then an gnorc's bully." Spyro stated. "I'm stating into what ever villain is out of  
here."  
  
"You been eating too much." Hunter replied.   
  
"I'm just a growing dragon." Spyro remarked.  
  
"GREATINGS, DR. LIGHT!" shouted a metal voice.  
  
"It's just me. Amon Don't worry, I'm not going harm you little blue boy  
just yet! I had ransom for you! If you get Wily out of jail, my Godbots will stop their vile actsl!"   
  
"Go eat a empty battery." Dr. Light remarked. "How do you know you not lying!"  
  
"I HAD A FEELING YOU SAY THAT! Then say Goodbye to Neo-Earth!" Amon-Re  
  
"Which team is going after the next team?" asked Dr. Allena replied.  
  
##############24 HOURS LATER#####################################  
  
"Looks like we defeat the eight robots." Mega-Man stated. "I got chips from all eight  
Godbots."  
  
"Any clues?" asked Dr. Light.   
  
"Just one. Amon isn't the top of the line. He's just a commander in their army, and the robots  
I thought were just a little bit above privates."  
  
"Metal Officers in other words." Bass stated. "We don't much, but I took a picture of a BOSS  
DOORWAY I went thought it.."  
  
The picture of the door show a Greek-like "A".   
  
  
"That might mean A is their boss. Just we don't what's up." Bass remarked..  
  
  
"Then why don't had I tell you!" Amon's appear right in the lab. "I'm steamed!!!!. I can't belive that little metal blue boy defeat  
my Officers! I changelle Mega-Man and his lame hero council to battle me. If I win, I return you little girl  
in the white dress. I think her name was Kelly. Wasn't it?."  
  
"And what if I decide to not to do it?" asked Mega-Man.   
  
Amon picks up Roll and float high outside Light's lab, and reaches the high points. Then he drop Roll. Roll broke  
into pieces.  
  
"Let's just say Roll's trip is nothing to the fall that's waits for Kelly." Amon remark ending with usually laugh.   
  
"Medic!!!!" Roll shouted.  
  
"Where's Dr. Allena?" asked Protoman.   
  
"She had a important eye-doctor meeting. She clam she be back before you changelle the Amon, but she hadn't  
return." Roll stated.  
  
"I know something smell about her.." Spyro stated.   
  
###########################60 Mintunes later####################################  
  
"About time! I thought you won't going to make it!" Amon shouted. "Kelly is being protected by Mistresser, Dr. A."  
  
"I know a Doc was behind." Protoman stated.  
  
"Time to lose, Amon!" Bass shouted  
  
"You know you like your namesake, you kind of hitting the same loud noise as a drum." Amon remarked.   
  
"I'm going to drum some scence into you!" Protoman shouted.   
  
"Four robots fighting. Any up for some pop-corn?" asked Tails.  
  
Sonic rolled his eye. "I don't think this time for that kind of joke, Tails."   
  
After a few seconds, Amon's head was being holded by Mega-Man.  
  
"Alas Poor Amon.", Mega-Man.  
  
Bault and the rest of the Hero Council groaned.  
  
########################A FEW SECOND LATER#################################  
  
Mega-Man had discover that Amon had AMON CRUSHER, which allow them smashed  
thought to the blast thought where their Dr. A was. Dr. Alexanda Allena, was in something  
that look a cross between a 4-by-4 truck and the moon-rover..  
  
"I know it!" Spyro stated.   
  
"I discover it! She wasn't even watching it, but I saw her having a watch, which weapons call  
which Godbots." Kelly stated.   
  
"Looks like Mr. Robotstein's girlfriend." Bass remarked.,  
  
"You got that all wrong. This was MY plan FROM the start!!!!!!!!!" Dr. Allena remarked.  
  
"And you going to end up like Dr. Wily!" Protoman remarked.  
  
"Sorry, but this weapon can't be drestory my Godbots's old weapons."  
  
Mega-Man answer this, but using his common Plamsa cannon, which in the momment, Allena  
falled down, and a torn skin reveal something to Allena.   
  
"SHE A ROBOT!" Kelly remarked. "I wonder what's up."  
  
"I think I can explain." stated a familar voice to Mega-Man and Protoman.   
  
"Dr. Cossack?" Bault asked.   
  
"That's my name. And why do you like computer geek in a paladin's armor."  
  
"At least that's better then what I been called!" Bault remarked. "I'm Anthony Bault, the Gamemaster"   
  
Dr. Cossak replied. "My daughter went to create a female robot to thank Mega-Man for stopping  
Wily's third attempt at world choas and Protoman to thank him for saving her from Wily himself. Her   
first robot was named Allena. She aslo used a very compact version of Adamman formion give Allena little or  
no emotions. Most likely, Allena was upset and decide on builting eight Godbots to get revenge on my daughter."  
  
"That's hitting the metal bolt on the head." Allena remarked. "Looks like's going to be reprogammed."  
  
Dr. Cossak replied. "As you stated. That's hitting the metal bolt on the head."   
  
##########THAT NIGHT ON MOBIUS###############################################################  
  
Bault was stomping his foot.  
  
"MiSTING GROUP FRONT AND CENTER!"  
  
Bault's MiSTing group come from all the corners.   
  
"What's wrong?" Sonic asked.  
  
Bault replied. "Ladies and gentleman....we had a MiST emergency!"  
  
"What happened? Did SONIC_FAN start doing Mario fic?" asked Tails.  
  
"Worse" was the one word replied Bault gived Tails.  
  
"Raliff wrote an NC-17 fic?" asked   
  
Bault answered. "Worse....and he did actually do that with Rottweiler!"  
  
The MiSTing grop winced at this remarked.  
  
"What could be a worse then THAT?" asked Luigi.   
  
"Theather.....I show you!" replied Bault.  
  
The MiSTing group aheads into the theather. Unware that Bualt had discover the author Thinker's first  
"Transport Choas".   
  
  
##############THE END FOR NOW#######################################  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
. 


	6. 

Bault's Earth is the name I give the Arcadia's Earth.  
  
  
  
REALITY NOTES:  
  
Ashura Hedghog and Crystral Hedgehog are owned by Ashura Hedgehog.  
  
Merc Star owns Merc Star.  
  
Funamation owns Vegeta.  
  
Sega Sonic and related characters is owned by Sega and Sega Team.  
  
Other animation (both American and Japanese) are owned by their famous or infamous companies.  
  
Mike, Tom and Crow are owned by Best Brains.  
  
I owned Commander Abrupte.  
  
See other parts for other reality's notes.  
  
##################TRANSPORT CHOAS REVISION 1.0###############################  
  
##################PART 6#####################################################  
  
  
  
####BAULT'S EARTH##################################  
  
####NEAR ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO###########################  
  
####AREA 52#############################################  
  
  
  
"You called, Major Sharpe?" Bault stated. He saw that Major Sharpe looked a bit worried.  
  
"Yes. Let get us get down to business. The Russians had discovered another portal." Major Sharpe. "The Russian Portal was discovered by them just as we here discover the portal to Mobius. They hadn't figure out where it's goes, but recently just after you guys trashed the Master."  
  
(Author Notes -- See "Dimsional Champions" by Ashura Hedge to get the story on the Master. – Dr. T)  
  
"Commander Abrupte called me. He is wondering if it's connected to an area of the Arcadia." Master. "Abrupte tried to get thought to me while you in hospital after defeating Packball's ship."  
  
(Authors Notes – "See Chapter 31 of Bault's "Heroes of Arcadia" to get that story. Dr. Thinker)  
  
"Where is the location?" asked Bault. "Siberia?"  
  
"Lucky guess, Bault." The Major remarked as he took out 10 hundred fur- coats.  
  
#####################BAULT'S EARTH#######################################  
  
#####################SIBERA, RUSSIAN##################################  
  
##################RUSSIAN LAB#############################################  
  
"Welcome, Lt. Bault." Commander Abrupte stated. They were guardian start to the unopened portal.  
  
"Please, not mention called me a lieutenant. That would give nightmares to me about a famous Kid Crew commander." Bault remarked.  
  
"Whom are you talking about? Stephen Raliff's Messila Picard?" Commander Abrupte.  
  
"That's WHOM I was talking about!" yelled Bault.  
  
"Can we just get down to what you guys come for?" Commander Abrupte remarked.  
  
Bault nodded and walked used his physic power to fix to open up the portal.  
  
  
  
###################ANI-EARTH###################  
  
#############TOKYO, JAPAN#####################  
  
#############CROSSROAD SECTOR###################  
  
##############CHERRY HILL TEMPLE#####################  
  
#############THE FIRE ROOM####################  
  
Raye "Sailor Mars" Hino was getting a funny picture. It was the portal opening right in the middle of her fire! To prevent to get burn too much from the fire itself, she yelled.  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!" Rei shouted turning her into her Sailor Warrior form. Mars found a humanoid that match a picture that in the newspapers in all most all of the world.  
  
"Sheez, why you look more like priest then a warrior?" Rei asked.  
  
"Priest? Did you play 'Dragon Warrior?' Hino." Bault remarked.  
  
"I don't, but baka brained Usagi does. Amy give it to Serena at Christmas, wit the hope that it will teach her to force her to do her homework for English class." Raye remarked. "Didn't work. And speaking of heroes, can you do use a favor--a hero from American is here. He tried to help us against a power magic villain, but got defeated."  
  
"Was that the Master?" asked Rei.  
  
"Nope, just a few of Dark Moon's Driod left-overs." Rei remarked. "Claimed that Master was their plan."  
  
Bault laughed and asked, "And how much is a few?"  
  
"Ten." Rei remarked. "And if you wondering where we place him, he's in my room. It was Amy's turn to watch him."  
  
Bault nodded and used to the psychic power to move the portal out of the fire-reading pit.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
Amy left as Bault enter as he wondering who was the America hero Raye was talking about. He only saw a face. It was a black hair man with blue eyes. His face looked seriously upset. A huge blanket covered up the man's body, arms and legs.  
  
As he was walking him, wonder who he was. A twin-blonde ponytail girl entered.  
  
"Sheez, I thought Melvin look like a geek." The girl remarked  
  
"Serena?" Bault asked. "Sailor Moon."  
  
"That's right." Serena stated. "How in heck do you know?"  
  
"The people at DiC used their latent physics power to create your show." Bault replied.  
  
"Oh, really? That's reminded me. Grandpa Hino wants to wash all the blankets today. So I had to get this one." Serena remarked. Serena yanked off the blanket off the bed and Bault discover the red and blue tighten costume hero of Superman.  
  
"No wonder that he was weak against magic!" Bault stated. "Almost all Superman that read or wate had a good weakness to magic, red suns and Kryptonite."  
  
########BACK ON MOBIUS########################################  
  
"I think I know who did this robot versions of the Descendants. Packbell." groaned  
  
Sonic.  
  
"But I thought we give Metal Sonic's data chip to Dr. Light." Tails remarked.  
  
"Thanks for help, Kelly." Protoman remarked.  
  
"How did you know?" Kelly remarked. "I thought I only know about this power."  
  
"Dr. Thinker wrote about that power in his first Arcadia fan-fiction. I was time to you got to change to use his power." Protoman remaked as she looked at the Dragoon armor on Kelly's body. It looked a pink version of FF4's Kain armor but without the head mask. He looked the armored dragon. It was purple and had yellow wings, "And he also written about Spyro's new form." On the head of Spyro, was Sparx, Spyro's yellow dragonfly friend.  
  
Spyro, since getting to a hot water for cutting a class, cussed in Ancient Dragon.  
  
"Yow! And I thought Ancient Mobius was bad!" Sonic remarked.  
  
"HEY!!" Knuckles yelled, "Where's the Gamemaster?"  
  
"Got called in my Major Sharpe. I don't think he will be back for a while." Mega-Man replied.  
  
############################################################################ #  
  
###########ANI-EARTH#######################################################  
  
##########JAPAN############################################################# #  
  
#########MUSAKIO TEMPLE####################################################  
  
Crystral Hedgehog was cover in webs, more then to empty Peter "Spider-Man" Parker's web-contains. She was half in and half out of her Guardian Maiden outfit.  
  
"Why did you do this, Parker?" Ashura asked. He was madder then evil Lex Luthor after a failed plot to killed Superman.  
  
"She was going crazy, and if I didn't web her up, these temple would had got a Hulk treatment." Peter remarked.  
  
"Look on the bright side, at least, he didn't web her mouth shouted." Merc stated.  
  
"What's going on with this strange powers of mine?" Crystral asked.  
  
"May be if we get the help of a magic girl we could figure things out." Tenchi remarked to nobody but himself.  
  
"I got idea. How about Sailor Moon?" Washu asked.  
  
"The sleepy-brain head?" Vegeta asked poking his head from the bathroom.  
  
"Sheez, you make the bathroom smell bad. Did you eat any from one of the Arcadians that party after defeating the Master?" asked Sega Sonic.  
  
"Some Chill Dogs that looked good to me." Vegeta marked.  
  
"Arcadian's Sonic! The must had made those chilli dogs. Sonic's chilli-dogs are far worst then Arcadian's Knuckle's sister Julie-Su's cooking." Shadow remarked.  
  
Sega Amy remarked, "At least Sonikku here could cook."  
  
"Amen! My hedgehog squeeze." Sega Sonic remarked.  
  
"Get me the phone!"  
  
"No give me the phone!"  
  
"I want to call her!"  
  
"No I want to call her!"  
  
"Just great! Royko and Askurka are fighting again." Tenchi remarked.  
  
"I handle them." Washu remarks. "Sonic get Sailor Moon! And fast!!!!"  
  
############################################################################ #######  
  
"He lost much blood during the battle." Lita stated. "I don't think Superman could punch those magic robots with out knowing that they are magic and he's weak about them."  
  
"Now about using your Dream Crystral, Usagi?" asked Amy  
  
Usagi nodded. "MOOON COMSIC POWER!! MAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" After that, she shouted.  
  
"SLIVER CRYSTRAL, RESTORE KAL-EL TO LIFE!"  
  
The Man of Steel awake with the start. "Do I help?" He asked.  
  
"A little bit. You give the DZ Team, and my Sailor Warriors to kick butt." Sailor Moon remarked. "But you should be little more careful around magic based enemies."  
  
"I know, but that no one told me that that monster was made out of magic." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"I thought I told Veggie, to tell you." Lita stated.  
  
"Vegata? No wonder. I didn't get the piece of knowledge." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"Well, Mr. Kent. I'm Anthony Bault. The Gamemaster." Bault remarked.  
  
"The physic. Have a few troubles with them in the past. Well, don't tell anyone." Kal-El replied.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Kent, my lips are sealed about that." Bault remarked.  
  
Kal-El rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sorry. But I read some much comics book in my Earth." Bault remarked.  
  
Stopping them for a bit, someone knocked on the door.  
  
"I get. It's mostly like Chad with the usually snack food." Raye remarked. Raye opened the door to see a blue hedgehog standing in the way  
  
"Hey! Sonic." Serena stated. "What's brings you here?"  
  
"Some problems are going over to Tenchi's home. That earth-bounded temple, not the planet."  
  
Sonic stated as sonic-speed.  
  
"You going speaking faster then Blurr?" Bault remarked.  
  
"Who?" asked Mina, the human who can become Sailor Venus.  
  
"A Transformer." Serena remarked. "I think."  
  
"Problems at the Tenchi's temple. Some magic is acting weird on Crystral. They think you can help out." Sonic stated a lot slower that time.  
  
"Thanks, Bault. I tried to help her out." Serena remarked.  
  
"Just think positive thoughts." yellowed Reenie.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confide." Serena remarked.  
  
"I take you there." Kal-El remarked.  
  
############################################################################ ####  
  
"Hi! Big Blue." Spider-Man stated as he welcome Superman in.  
  
"Hi, Spidery", Superman remarked. "Here's the Gamemaster and Sailor Moon."  
  
"BAULT, here? Again?" Royko started. "Why? And I hope it's NOT for another MiSTing!!"  
  
"On my Earth, Russian Commander Abrupte called Major Sharpe to see if the Siberia lab contain and portal to another Earth. I landed inside the Hino Fire Temple." Bault remarked.  
  
"Still up for another round, Kal-El?" Vegata asked.  
  
"Sure. I can place you on Pluto with no problem." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"Then I'm going to place you on Mercury." Vegata retorted. "See in you a while, ACCOUTANTMASTER.  
  
Kal-El, how about tomorrow?"  
  
"Fine by me." Kal-El remarked.  
  
Bault fumed. "Sheez. Still call me that? Make me want to scream!"  
  
"No one's stopping you." Kal-El remarked.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!!!" Bault screamed. "WHY DOESN'T LEARN THAT I HATE BEING CALL ACCOUTANT OR ACCOUTANTMASTER!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"So what's the problem?" Usagi asked.  
  
Ashura, Merc and Crystral all explain about founding Crystal's history on another planet, getting rescued by  
  
Bault and his Arcadians, and the events of the recently Masters attacks. Spider-Man added what's the recently powers with things.  
  
"Sups? X-ray vision on her?" Serena remarked.  
  
"Got it! Hmmm. It's seems that Crystral brains had accidentally been cut in half. Must have been from the recent Master attack." Kal-El replied.  
  
"I think I can handle it. SLIVER CRYSTRAL, FIX CRYSTRAL BRAIN!" Sailor Moon remarked.  
  
"It's worked." Superman. "Now I better get back to Metropolis, before my wife and my cousin gets annoyed."  
  
Superman was gone in a flash. Sailor Moon switch back to normal Serena and decide to run to the Crown  
  
Arcade. Bault used the portal in Tenchi's temple to get back to his Mobius.  
  
################################LATER, MOBIUS#####################################  
  
"Thanks, Bault. I tell Command Abrupte, about this. Major Sharpe out." Bault heard Major Sharpe stated.  
  
"Are you up for a few RACING games?" Sonic states.  
  
"Sure!" Bault remarked  
  
##########################POISION LAKE######################################  
  
The Biohazard ark land slightly in the bottom of the poisoned lake, they were a few bones and trashes of robots inside of it. No one saw a black body arising from the toxic lake. The black body looked a Sonic in a way.  
  
His name was Shadow!  
  
  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder how long, I been down here." Shadow remarked. "I wonder if Sonic is going to get a heart attack when I appeared."  
  
#############THE END########################################################  
  
  
  
Ok! A little explain on Superman in this story. This story contains the Pre- Crisis version of Superman. I don't think the post-Crisis would be up to Dragon Ball Z level, so I used the pre-Crisis version. The remarked he make about "my wife and my cousin", it's that he finally married Lois Lane, and Kara Zor-El is still around as Supergirl in this world.  
  
I hope, Ashura Hedgehog like this story. I did it to make up for calling him "a her" in my Misting of Chapter 7 of Bault's story.  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker  
  
#1 P.S – I changed this part again! I read Ashura story that force me to change the names of the Warriors to the dub names.  
  
#2 P.S – Please RETURN the FANFICTION MISTINGS!!!!!!!!!!! MiSTing is a humor, and with humor at the time like this…the world is lost!!!! 


	7. 

TRANSPORT CHOAS  
  
REVISION 1.0 —PART 7  
  
BY DR. THINKER  
  
  
  
Hey Sonic.  
  
It's me. Thinker. This story contains is about Arcadian's Shadow…and if want to cry about your dead Shadow, do the follow: Go to the Ashura's Ani-Earth and get his world's Shadow to replace yourself for this part.  
  
Signed  
  
Dr. Thinker  
  
P.S. Sonic, you DO decide on staying. Hope you NOT WAITING for some tissue, because I don't had any of them on hand right now.  
  
################MOBIUS###################################  
  
MOBIPOLIS TIMES  
  
(Fowled up on the date. Date can't be read)  
  
BOLDER HEADLINE: "NEW POWER PLANT TROUBLES! NO CLUES YET!"  
  
SMALLER HEADLINE: "HERO COUNCIL CONFUSED"  
  
Just a week after the opening of the "Bault Central Power Plant", they had many strange effects that had cut of the powers for Mobipolis. The worker saw a very fast bur running past them so much that he's seem that it's fast is cutting the down. The regular non-Neo Earth video cameras used for security were to slow to catch who was the speeding demon, thought most of the people thought it was Sonic, a member of the Hero Council. Thought, Sonic has as alibi. He had been on a Neo-Daytona racetrack to see if this speed can outrace any Neo-Earth's racecars. He also had witness into two more of the Hero Council, Megaman and Roll, were watching him the time. Meanwhile the Gamemaster, Bass and Protoman had been spotted placing Neo- Earth video cameras at the plant. The council hope to straighten up things, because they are so confused that they been arguments "around the clock" according to Bault. The last one argument was a bit of trouble so for bad, that Bault had threaten a Ratliff's "Messila-thon" for that night's riffing."  
  
##################################################################  
  
"Who was the wise guy that restarted the newspapers?" Bault asked.  
  
"Rotor." Sonic replied. "If we start restart the news services, we be all most as bad Buttnick was."  
  
"That's put a new spins on things." Bault stated. "But I wonder if the Neo- Earth's cameras, can handle what my Earth's camera could not."  
  
"Well, just see let develops" Tails remarked as he tossed his face back to his "Game Boy Advance"  
  
"He's still playing that game?" Bault asked.  
  
" You mean 'Sonic Advance'? In word: Yes." Sonic replied.  
  
"I wonder if he's playing as himself?" Bault giggled.  
  
"Lucky guess." Tail stated with out looking up.  
  
Bault slapped his hand against his forehead.  
  
#################4 Hours Later########################################  
  
"We got something!" Protoman remarked.  
  
Sonic remarked "I'm WAITING!"  
  
"We are trying to slowing down the blur." Sally remarked.  
  
As the blur become more and more clearer, Sonic stated crying…because the body looks familiar.  
  
It was the black body of Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
"In the name of Dream Lord? What's going on here?" Peach asked.  
  
"Wish I know." Bault sighs. ######################################################################  
  
"Holy Speed demons? This place doesn't look like Robopolis." Shadow remarked. "I got to turn down the speed a bit, before I accident KILL someone."  
  
Shadow saw a blue hedgehog oddly walking. "Hey! Sonic!"  
  
"IMPOSSIBLE!! YOU DEAD…D…E…A…D!" Sonic remarked.  
  
"It's only been a hour since we wrecked Biohazard." Shadow remarked.  
  
"It's been a 2-years since we did that." Sonic remarked.  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shadow yelled.  
  
#################################################################  
  
"Odd. When this Shadow appeared, by all of my monitors went out like a poof of smoke." Packball remarked. "I had this odd feeling that a powerful magic is some how doing this. Nay! My wires might be tangled up again."  
  
########################################################################  
  
Bault had a feel of a magic power.  
  
"Peach and Tails. Do you feel it? Magic is the air and it's not even the Christmas season." Bault remarked.  
  
"We do. We feel very high level of magic. So high, I'm assuming it come from a dimsional." Bault stated. "I had feeling it's something from a comic book."  
  
"Should I get Spider-Man?" asked Tails.  
  
"More like Superman." Bault remarked. "I had it's feeling of Mr. Mxyzptlk."  
  
"That's right, Gamemaster." A male voice remarked. Tails and Peach turn face to a short imp in an orange dress and purple hat. Two long white fluffy hairs stuck out diagonal from under his hat.  
  
"Get with the times." Tails remarked. "You  
  
"Sorry. But I'm bored with times!" Mr. Mxyzpltk remarks.  
  
"So what's the game? The some one you place with Superman?" asked Bault.  
  
"Nope. Just little game, I planned on you and your silly Hero Council. You now know that fake Shadow I created. You had to tell Sonic that Shadow is one of my magic spells with out my Shadow over-hearing." Mr. Mxyzptlk remarks. "But once he makes contact with Sonic, he's going to sick like peanut butter on your roof of your month."  
  
"So we had split them up, then tell the truth." Bault remarked.  
  
##############################################################  
  
"The plan all ready. Hope it works." A stated a voice.  
  
"It will." Bault stated. "He didn't close the Ani-Earth portal. So I assumed he come that Earth's fifth dimsional."  
  
#######################################################################  
  
Shadow stared at himself or what look to him to be himself.  
  
"Who or WHAT is that faker doing here! I get that faker out of the way. Then return and beside you for the rest of your days." Shadow remarked. "I will be right back in a flash!"  
  
"Ok." Sonic stated. Then Ashura Hedgehog appears.  
  
"Don' tell that Shadow was a fake, Ashura and he's racing against your Shadow?" Sonic remarked.  
  
"That's right" Ashura's Sonic replied. "Mr. Mxyzpltk, Superman imp-foe made him."  
  
"HEY! NO FAIR!!!!!!" Mr. Mxyzpltk shouted as he disappeared.  
  
########################################################################  
  
"Good plan." Ashura's Shadow remarked. "But I still wonder why remember Mxyie attack."  
  
Ashura added. "In our world, only the Superman and Supergirl knows what happen when he decide on playing a prank on them."  
  
"May be it was just fate." Bault remarked.  
  
"Lucky guess." Fate's voice remarked.  
  
The entire Hero Council laughed.  
  
#############IN THE FIFTH DIMSIONAL################################  
  
Mxyzptlk popped up right front of the only person he didn't what see right now. Bat-Mite.  
  
"Nice one." Bat-Mite remarked.  
  
Mxyzptlk turned Bat-Mite into a can of Bat-Hound food before heading home.  
  
##############THE END################################################ 


End file.
